The Law of Naruto Volume 1 : The Fight for Heaven
by ShatteredHeartX
Summary: Ueki finds Naruto at the age of 6 and takes him to heaven to train and protect him. 10 years later, Naruto returns, but will he leave, or will he find love? NarutoXHinata, changed my mind about sasusaku bashing
1. The Law of Fated Meetings

**Chapter 1: The Law of The Fateful Meeting**

The 20 years old Ueki Kosuke walked the streets of Konoha. He looked bored and was leaning back on his hands that were held behind his head.

The world he saw was really different compared to his own world. It reminded him of his own home in so many ways, and yet it was so different. Suddenly he heard a voice speaking to him.

**"_Oi Kosuke, remind me what we're doing here again?"_**

Ueki smiled to himself hearing that familiar voice. It was Tenko, his long time companion, a heavenly beast he befriended during his participation in the God Games. He discovered from him his identity as a Heavenly Being, and made his way through trial after trial, winning the Null Zai and saving Heaven from Anon, a Hell beast that temporarily took over God and challenged everyone in Heaven. Thankfully he was able to defeat him and bring his teams chosen God Candidate into becoming God. Although the heavenly being he befriended that he nicknamed Tenko found his kin in heaven after the games and decided to stay, it wasn't long before he returned to heaven to help hunt down stray Hellions roaming other dimensions and was reunited with Tenko as his helper.

_"Tenko, we're here to relax ourselves. After all we've spent the last few years helping Heaven so much Wanko has decided to give as the week off. Enjoy yourself instead of grumbling about how we should be shooting down stray Hellions."_

_**"Okay…"**_

Suddenly, he heard heavy panting from behind him, turning around, he saw a blond haired child, around the age of 6 running down the street. Behind him was an angry mob of villagers shouting "KILL THE DEMON CHILD!"

The blond blur that was the child being chased blurred past him and turned into an alley. Curious, Ueki turned into the same alley. Looking around, he saw the child had disappeared. Walking into the alley further, his leg was suddenly grabbed by a blond haired child. He recognized it as the boy the villagers were chasing. His face had whisker marks and was badly bruised. On mouth were traces of blood. He also has multiple scarring on his and, evidence of abuse and mistreated. He was trembling badly while clutching onto his leg. His shirt was covered with blood stains.

"P-pl-please save me from those people Mister!" The trembling child stuttered out. Ueki looked into his eyes and saw a look of pure terror. He frowned. This was no way a child should have been treated.

Before he could react, he heard shouts of "THERE HE IS! LETS KILL HIM!" Frightened, the child let go of Ueki's legs and fell back on his butt, trembling. The villagers were about to rush past Ueki and start to pound him, but Ueki held his arms out in a protective manner. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THIS CHILD!"

The villagers were surprised. "Do you want a go at him? Here let me get you a weapon." Before he could react, the villager had a fist in his gut. Seeing this, the villagers were utterly shocked. No one had stood up for the "demon child" before. Even the child was surprised. However, he just sat there, shaking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DEMON LOVER!" and "STAY OUT OF OUR WAY THE DEMON MUST BE KILLED" was heard. Hearing this the eyes of Ueki narrowed dangerously. The villagers who were holding their weapons threateningly dropped them and fell back, terrified by the sheer amount of Killer Intent directed at them.

"HE is NOT a DEMON! HE IS A CHILD!" Yelled Ueki at the mob of villagers.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HE IS THE CONTAINER OF THE NINE-TAILED FOX HE IS A DEMON HE MUST BE SLAIN!"

Hearing this, Ueki's temper finally exploded. He could not let this injustice live down.

"KUROGANE!"After this was yelled, a flash blinded the villagers. After the flash subsided, a canon had appeared from Ueki's hand. The villagers were stunned. The next thing they knew, a villager who had rushed to kill the "Demon Child" was buried under a wooden cannon ball.

In the Hokage's tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was fending off the bane of Kages, paperwork when he heard an explosion rocking his office. He looked out the window and saw a building covered in smoke and a huge wooden ball embedded in it. Getting over his shock, he pressed a button on his desk.

"GET ME ANBU AND ALL THE JOUNIN IN THE VILLAGE WE HAVE A POSSIBLE ATTACK ON THE VILLAGE!"

Getting a Heavenly Being angry was a BAD idea. However, getting a TEN STAR HEAVENLY NEO BEING angry was the worst idea in the world, and right now Ueki was very, VERY angry.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY ANYTHING?" The mob of villagers backed off and turned to run, but a shout of "GALIPER!" Made their attempts futile, because they were trapped within a huge box. "I should just kill you worthless bastards with Maoh…" Ueki calmed down and walked towards the boy he left there.

"Are you ok?" Hearing this, the blonde child was in tears, not from fright, but from relief.

"Yes thank you very much Nii-san." Hearing this Ueki smiled and squatted down to the blonde's level and lifted his shirt. If possible, Ueki's anger deepened. There were at least two dozen bruises on his body. There were even dozens of unhealed scars on his skin that were bleeding profusely. "This is bad even my fight with Marilyn Team and Rihou didn't leave so many injuries. I need to get him to heaven to get him healed, but even with the medicine there it would take at least two days for all his injuries to heal."

_**"Ueki I need to tell you something." **_Said Tenko.

"What is it?"

**_"This boy is a 0 star heavenly being!"_**

"NANI?"

Ueki frowned and said to the blond "What's your name?" The boy replied "Uzumaki Naruto."

At this point The Third Hokage walked into the alley and saw Ueki tending to Naruto. He walked over to him and said "Excuse me sir, please walk away from that boy." Ueki turned around and saw the Third Hokage escorted by a dozen Anbu and skilled Jounin. Frowning, he said "Why, so you can continue beating him up like he already has been so many times by those bastards in my Galiper? No way you Old Geezer."

The Anbu escorting him were utterly shocked "How dare you insult our revered Third Hokage I will kill you here and now as your punishment." Before the Hokage could stop him he was already forming hand signs.

"FIRESTYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" A huge ball of fire shot out from the mouth of the bastard Jounin. _'Heh maybe I can get rid of the demon child this way along with this demon lover!'_ The Hokage shouted "NO FUGAKU!" This was followed by a shout of "FUUDO!" A huge gauntlet appeared in front of Ueki and Naruto, shielding them from the fireball.

After this, The Sandaime Hokage said to the ninja there "Rat, Boar, Tiger, take Fugaku Uchiha to Ibiki for interrogation." Before he could say anything, the three Anbu members had grabbed him and shunshined to the torture room below the Hokage tower.

"Please, I just want to talk. Let's go to my office so we may continue this discussion in private." Said the Hokage. Ueki eyed him suspiciously. "Alright you old man, let's go to your office."

_In the Hokage tower…_

"Please sit. Mr.…?". " Ueki Kosuke and no thank you." There were no Anbu in the room, only him, the Hokage, Naruto, who was being inspected by the Hokage's personal physician and Ueki, who was shooting out so much killer intent that the physician was having a hard time wielding the tools, and the Third, known as " Shinobi no Kami" in certain countries, was close to wetting himself. The physician and the Hokage wanted Naruto to be checked out in the hospital, but Ueki had insisted they do it there so he could protect him.

"Well then, may I ask you why you rescued Naruto here? You are the first person to do so besides me, and for that I thank you, but I must assume you have other motives." Said the Third. Ueki glared at him, his mind screaming at him to use Maoh to erase this village of the plane of existence, but he uses all of his will power to reply. "I have no intention whatsoever, senile old man. You are the leader of this village?" Hiruzen nodded "YOU BASTARD!" Ueki shouted. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR INACTION IN HELPING NARUTO HERE GET TREATED BETTER HAS DONE!" The Third was surprised. He had never been spoken to like this before. Ueki was downright pissed off. No child should have been treated like Naruto. But before he could continue, he was cut off by the physician.

"Hokage-sama, this is bad. I have never seen injuries like this on anyone before, let alone a child. He has so much bruising that could only be caused by years of continuous beating. Some of his bones have signs of previous dislocation, likely done as a baby" The Hokage was shocked. He thought he had done all in his power to prevent Naruto from getting injured, but it seemed that he was incapable of doing so.

'_Naruto, I'm so sorry, I tried, but it seems I cannot protect you… it seems however that this man can. Perhaps you should go with him to live a new life, in a better world…'_

"Excuse me mister." Said Hiruzen to Ueki. "What do you want old man?" "I would like you to take Naruto here with you." Ueki looked confused. "It seems I am incapable of providing Naruto here with what he needs, protection, love and a family. You should be able to do so."

Ueki was hesitant. Naruto was a child that needed him. He had been abused and beat up. He craved only some love. However Ueki was not sure if he could provide that.

"_**Kosuke."**_

"_Hmm? What Tenko?"_

"_**Take him."**_

"'_I'm worried…worried that I can't raise him properly…"_

"_**Don't worry. You will have my help, Rinko's help; Sano's help and of course Mori's help. We can help this boy."**_

"_Alright I guess…"_

"Alright I will take him with me." Said Ueki to Hiruzen. Hiruzen sighed. "Thank you Ueki-san. But there is one thing you should know about him. He is…" "The container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Hiruzen looked at him, shocked that he knew. "The bastards were shouting it out loud." "Well, they will be dealt with I promise you. However, can you bring Naruto back on his 16th birthday? His father would have wished for him to become a ninja of this village." Ueki replied "Ok, it shall be done. Does he have any belongings? I will take them with me to give them to him. "No problem" Said the Hokage and he left to arrange for Naruto's personal belongings to be sealed and given to him.

Ueki sighed looking at the boy lying on the couch where the physician had left him. He thought to himself _'you will no longer be mistreated, Naruto. You will become a strong warrior to defend yourself, and you will receive the justice you deserve.' _

An hour later, Naruto's belongings were packed into a bag along with seals containing the belongings of himself and gifts from the Hokage. As Naruto woke up, he saw Ueki had been waiting for him. After the Third explained to him all about Ueki and how he would teach him some "cool new jutsu" and help him get stronger, Naruto was enthusiastic about going with Ueki. He couldn't wait to see the world outside.

As Ueki and Naruto left the village, The Third Hokage thought to himself '_good luck Naruto, when you return I hope you have become as strong as your father, no stronger than your father and become a powerful warrior in your own right. I was unable to help you, but now you will get what you deserve.'_

"Ueki- sama." "Ueki-Niisan is fine Naruto." "Ueki-Niisan, where are we going?" We are going to heaven. You are a Heavenly Being, who comes from another dimension that is known as 'Heaven'. You have not unlocked any powers yet, but soon you will learn how to get stronger.""YO SHOT! I can't wait!" Ueki smiled seeing Naruto's enthusiasm. '_I think he and everyone else will get along just fine.' _The portal to Heaven just opened. Taking Naruto's hand, he leads Naruto into Heaven. Little did he know that Naruto would one day be the greatest warrior that ever walked the land? The journey of a thousand steps for Naruto had just begun.

**AND SO MY FIRST FANFICTION HAS BEGUN! * Champagne bottle pops* this is my first story so don't be upset if it's not so good. Next chapter will come up in this week hopefully, maybe the next. Please Review so i can improve my story**


	2. The Law of Returning Redone

**The Law of the Return to Home**

A man walked through the forest corridors leading to his old home. He was wearing a white colored shirt that was covered by the jacket that he wore. The jacket was white, with black highlights at the edges. The cloak was wrinkled, especially at the waist and the joints and there was two long sleeves covering his arms. A hood hid his face from view, except for the lower half of his face, which held faint whisker marks. The cloak that he wore separated just below the neck, showing a necklace with the kanji for "fox" written on it. His right arm bared a metal bracer, which is decorated with patterns of a certain nine-tailed fox. On his left arm was a black bracer made out of fur with 10 glowing lights on it. Around his waist was a metal based belt, in the middle which held a gold ball in the shape of an apple. The lower half of his cloak split into two, revealing his black, baggy pants. The split part of his cloak, unlike his jacket, was colored in red and black with a gold trim. He wore black boots with white socks. On his back he had a long sword and a bag tied onto his shoulder, which contained 10 short blades. (Think assassin's creed II Altair's armor). Curled around his neck was a red fox with nine tails.

"So, after 10 long years, I'm finally headed home."

"**Right, home, that's what you call a shit hole that got you living in a roach infested apartment that got vandalized daily. I think I'll call a dung pile a palace then." **Said the fox sarcastically. Naruto sighed. Seeing his quietness the fox continued **"Naruto, I don't even understand why you want to go back. For as long as you were there you've been treated like a pile of worthless crap. You should've stayed in Heaven**." Naruto replied "That's true Kyuubi but then again, I promised the old man I'd return to the village. Like it or not, I will keep my work. And, I can't turn my back on my hometown. It may have been bad, but either way it's still my hometown." The Kyuubi shrugged. "Whatever you say kiddo."

A few minutes of trekking and they finally stood in front of the gates leading to Konoha again. It had only been 13 years, yet it felt like an eternity to him. However, this return home was not exactly one that he had been looking forward to. After all, you don't get hateful glares thrown at you, beaten up, spit at, almost killed in every town. Naruto sighed and walked towards the gates.

"Halt, who goes there? State your name and purpose." Said one of the guards.

"Uzumaki Naruto, returning home after 13 year."

The guards there grinned. "Welcome back, Naruto. It's good to have you back."

Naruto raised a hand. "Yo Izumo, Kotetsu. Never expected to see you guys still on guard duty, after 13 long years. I'd love to chat but I gotta report to the old man." They grinned. "Well what can I say? It isn't exactly that bad. We could be helping Iruka at the Academy. Anyway it was nice seeing you back again."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Sarutobi Hiruzen groaned. It had been 16 years since he had regained the job of Hokage after Minato had died. He never thought he would have to continue the job after he gave the job to him.

'_Please come back soon and take away this job from me Naruto, you're my only hope.'_(Doesn't that sound scandalized?)

At this point his secretary said "Sir, there's a blond boy here to see you." Hiruzen thought to himself. _'13 years have passed by already? Time flies.' _He quickly replied "Send him in."

The Third was absolutely shocked seeing the boy in front of him. He was easily 5'9, and was well built, with well toned muscles, but not so much that they would ruin his figure. He saw his eyes however and froze. They ringed and purple, with comma marks in 3 parts. (Think the Ten-Tail eyes with only 3 comma marks) He was worried about him until he said "Sup old man, long time no see." At this he smiled. No one else in the world would dare call him "old man".

"Welcome home Naruto, it has been boring around here without you." Naruto smiled back. "Yeah oji san. Good to be back." The Third asked "Why isn't Ueki-san here with you? I would have thought he wanted to see you off." Naruto shrugged. "We didn't want long good-byes, and besides he had more…. Pressing matters to take care of." _'more like he had to take care of the Helions still residing here in this dimension'_ Hiruzen sighed. "Well since you've come back, if you still wish so, I will enlist you for the last year of the academy tomorrow." Naruto nodded. "I still wish to do so. By the way, I need to tell you something, but first please ensure that the room is secure." Sarutobi sighed, and dismissed the hidden Anbu in the room and activated the security seals. Seeing that the room was secure, the fox that was curled around Naruto's neck jumped down and started to glow, and Hiruzen jumped back, but Naruto seemed unsurprised.

As the fox glowed, it seemed to get bigger and bigger until it turned to the size of a big fox. When the glow subsided, The Third's jaw hit the floor.

"K…Kyuubi?"

He then did what no kage had ever done before.

He fainted.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

After roughly half an hour, The Third woke up. He was a bit cautious, but decided to sit down and talk to Naruto without calling in Anbu.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this. How is the Kyuubi free?" At this point Hiruzen's voice had changed from a kindly old man's to a wise ruler's.

Naruto sighed. "This will take a long time to explain. We humans know Bijuu to be wild beast, and have an insatiable bloodlust, and attack whenever human malice grows to a certain point, right?" Hiruzen nodded. "Well, that perception is quite wrong. The Bijuu are in fact guardians of this world sent by the original Kami. The only reason that they attacked was because a certain person controlled them. A certain person with the sharingan. Uchiha Madara." Hiruzen appeared very shocked. Naruto continued "Contrary to popular belief, he did not die in the battle with Shodai Hokage, instead he was brought to the brink of death, before he was resurrected and granted immortality by the Hellions, a stray group of beings that reside in Hell that are trying to get revenge for the Heavenly Beings that defeated them. Anyways, with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara was able to control the Bijuu and manipulated them in to destroying cities. His destructive streak was brought to an end when my father, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage defeated him and sealed away his ability to summon demons after attempting to destroy Konoha with the Kyuubi. However, the Kyuubi continued his attack on the Leaf because he was defending himself as he thought the ninja defending the village were attacking him. After that, my father sealed Kyuubi in to me to protect the village. Three years later, Ueki took me to heaven, where a good friend of mine managed to remove the Kyuubi from me. Now he is one of my two faithful companions."

Nodding slightly, The Third asked Naruto "Naruto, your eyes…?" Naruto simply replied. "Oh these? Let's just say that being friends with Kami has its advantages."

The Third looked at Naruto dumbly. Seeing his expression Naruto laughed. "Anyways I will be claiming my heritage, the Namikaze clan compound. See you tomorrow old man." Naruto stood up and started walking towards the door. But before he could reach it the Third called out to him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to have kept your heritage a secret from you. But I did it hoping that you could live without a bull's eye on you because of your father's name. I tried to give you a better life, but I failed miserably. Can you ever forgive me for that?"

Without looking backwards, Naruto said "I understand what you did, Oji-san. I probably would have done the same too. And personally, I don't hate you. You did all you could. I don't ever think I could hate you.

With that The Third dispelled the security seals and Naruto left the office.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

(Am doing a little time skip here to the next morning, cause I don't feel like describing his walk home and moving in)

The next day….

Naruto groaned as he did one of the hardest things in the world: Getting out of the bed in the morning. He moaned as he stood in the shower letting the cold water slide down his sides.

As he walked out of the Namikaze clan compound after having breakfast, he saw that there was still 3 hours until the Gennin exams began. Sighing, he walked towards his favorite spot in the village.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Naruto sat atop the head of his father and idol, the fourth Hokage. As he sat atop of his head, he looked upon the village of Konoha in the sunrise. He was lost in thought.

That is, until the Kyuubi came up next to him. Naruto sat there, pretending not to notice him, but the Kyuubi knew he had noticed him already.

"**Kit."**Said the Kyuubi. Naruto replied. "What?" **"You do realize that our link allows us to feel each other's feelings, right?"** Naruto sighed. "So you know Kyuubi." The big fox sat down next to Naruto. They sat there in silence for about 10 minutes, until Kyuubi finally broke the silence.

"**Kit, why did you come back? Don't tell me that crap about keeping your promises, because I know that's a front." **Naruto sighed. "I don't really know anymore. I thought that was it. Now, I think I'm not sure anymore." They Kyuubi asked Naruto **"Kid, what do you want to do the most?" **Without hesitation, Naruto replied "To protect those close to me." **"Then you have your reason for staying. But you shouldn't do it alone. You need help. You aren't Kami, and even Kami has trouble managing the world alone sometimes." **"But I don't want to burden other people with helping me!" He protested. The fox sighed.** "I swear you are too alike Ueki for your own good. Look, even he couldn't have defeated Anon without Sano and Rinko's help. No single person can do everything by themselves. If you truly wish to protect them let them help you. Think about what I said."** The Kyuubi then disappeared in a ball of flame. Sighing, Naruto made a single hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Iruka Umino had just walked into the class at the Academy which he was teaching when he noticed a swirl of leaves. The next thing he knew, a figure wearing a cloak had shunshined into the room. He was instantly on guard.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked suspiciously. Naruto sighed. "I do believe it is customary to introduce yourself before asking other's names. Very well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am here to take part in the last year of the academy." Iruka looked shocked. "Yes I was informed you would be taking part, please choose a seat and be prepared for the lesson." Naruto chuckled. "If you wish to know more about me, ask the Hokage. I would love to tell you more, but the Hokage forbids me from doing so, Umino-san."

Iruka looked dumb, but he nodded. Naruto then went to sit down at a seat at the back. As he sat down he took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it, then sat there quietly. As he sat there, he made careful note of which people were coming into the room.

The first person to come in was an Uchiha named Sasuke. Naruto looked at him and immediately knew he was an avenger. The look in his eyes showed that he cared for nothing except power. Naruto knew he would kill to gain power, and that he shouldn't have been allowed to even attend the academy.

The next person to enter was a boy who wore a dark green cloak with glasses, named Aburame Shino. Naruto saw him and was mildly impressed. He kept a cool and calm demeanor around himself. 'His family raises their children to think things through logically. That is probably one of the things that would make him a good teammate. I hope he is on my team.' After this he saw a group of girls walk in, but as soon as they sat down, they started sighing dreamily at the Uchiha. Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Fan girls, the lowliest of trash. They'll get their team killed on their first day.'

After that, he saw a loud mouthed brat marching into the room proclaiming to the world on how he was ready for the Gennin exams and sticking his nose in the air. Naruto rolled his eyes again. 'Seriously, a warriors greatest tool is deception, you don't go around proclaiming you're the greatest ninja in the world and go bragging about your skills'

Soon, a lazy boy and his rather round companion walked into the room. 'A Nara and an Akimichi huh. Couple along with what I heard, there's gonna be a Yamanaka. Another Ion-Shika-Cho trio eh. This will be interesting. But if the girl doesn't change her fan girl attitude, this team will definitely be nothing like their parents.'

After this, a shy white eyed girl walked into the class. She wore a baggy shirt that hid her figure. Naruto thought to himself 'That must be from a lack of self confidence. Hyuuga Hinata. I look forward to seeing your performance. You have great potential, only your lack of confidence gets in the way.' She blushed when she saw Naruto sitting next to the place where she was supposed to be sitting at. She nearly fainted when he smiled at her and waved at her. As she sat down next to him, Naruto looked at Hinata. She turned crimson when she saw he was looking her way. She was even more embarrassed when he said "Hi. My name's Naruto. What's yours?" Mustering all the courage she could gather, she replied  
"H-hello, m-my name is H-hinata Hyuuga." Naruto smiled gently at her. "It is nice meeting you, Hinata-san, I am here to attend the last year of the Academy, I hope you will be my friend." Hinata blushed. "Of-of course Naruto-kun. I-I will be your friend." Naruto smiled. "That's good to hear, Hinata."

At this point, Iruka spoke up. "Okay everyone, today is the first day of this year's academy. By the end of this year you will take a test to see if you can become Gennin. Anyway today we have a new student who will be taking the part in the last year of the academy. Naruto, please introduce yourself."

After introducing himslf, Naruto returned to his place, and sat down next to Hinata, and laid back on his hands and closed his eyes. Soon, he was sleeping. After a few hours, school was finally over, and Naruto left the academy with Hinata. Turning to her, Naruto said "Eh Hinata-chan, are you busy tonight?" "N-No, Naruto-ku, I'm not. Why?" Hinata replied, trying her best not to blush at the "-chan" suffix. "Well I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight." At this point Hinata was blushing furiously. "S-sure N-naruto-k-kun." Naruto just smiled. "Then I'll see you at 7 tonight. See you then Hinata-chan." At this Hinata turned a shade of red that would have made the genjutsu a certain spandex wearing pair in Konoha use look like pink. At this "O-ok-ka-y N-n-aru-t-to-k-kun." Naruto winked at her, causing her to turn redder then ever, and faint. Naruto chuckled and made a clone to take her back to her home.

_'Maybe, just maybe, I have found the one for me again... I swear on my life that I will protect you, Hinata-chan.'_

**LONG WAIT I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY. HOW'D YOU LIKE OBITO AS HIS FRIEND? ANYWAYS I WILL EXPLAIN THIS SOON, NOT GONNA BE CANON. ANYWAYS NEXT CHAP WILL BE A LONG TIME SKIP TO THE GRADUATING DAY, HE WILL BE PRETTY STRONG BUT PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN, IF YOU THINK HE'S OVER POWERED IM SORRY BUT HE DESERVES IT. PLEASE REVIEW. ANYWAYS I MADE A MISTAKE CONCERNING THE AGE, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN 6, WELL I ANYWAYS I WILL TRY TO CORRECT THE NEXT CHAP, O GUARENTEES ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER POSTING TIME. I MAY HAVE SOME OTHER FANFICS AT THE SAME TIME TOO, PLEASE KEEP READING!**


	3. The Law of Teamwork

**The Law of Teamwork**

Naruto yawned as he got out of his bed. Looking at his clock, he saw it was 4 in the morning. Grumbling, he made his way to the kitchen after dressing himself and began cooking his breakfast. As he sat down in a chair, Naruto ate the meal he cooked for himself.

Within a few minutes, Kyuubi came down. The big fox looked like he was still half awake, but grudgingly sat down below the table and ate from the bowl there.** "Morning kit." **"Morning Kyu." They ate in silence until a yellow bracer with a creature on the top floated down. "Morning Naruto." "Hey Reno."

Naruto had received a gift from Ueki halfway through the year, the gift being Reno. He was an ancient heavenly being, who was the result of a union between Ueki's friend Tenko, and his mate Tenshi (Angel). He received Reno as a gift from Ueki because he said it would help him identify any rouge Heavenly Beings on Earth, although Naruto suspected some other reason for it.

After eating their breakfast, they headed towards their academy to receive their Gennin teams. Naruto sighed. It had been a long, long year. The academy had taught the students what he thought, was quite frankly, pampering them. They had taught them nothing about the harsh realities of the life of a ninja life. He knew it wasn't Iuka's fault, though. The stupid council, at least the civilian side, wanted to protect their "precious babies" from the realities of life. The fact that they had "budget cuts" to add the money to their own pockets was an added bonus too.

Naruto rolled his eyes thinking about the civilian side of the council. They had gained too much power after his father's death, so much so they had long over stepped their boundaries as advisors to the Hokage. Naruto sighed, and made a mental note to try and help the old man fix it.

As Naruto walked down the street to the academy, he ignored the usual fill of hate filled glares he got from the older villagers. Being a Jinchuriki and all, he was used to such stupid behavior. As he continued walking he heard the familiar sound of his friend calling out to him.

"Naruto!" He heard Kiba call out to him. He saw most of his friends were also there with him. He grinned and waved. "Yo." Over the years, he had become good friends with all of the people in the class, as well as some of the people from the older generation but there were only 9 people whom he was especially close to. They were Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Haruno Sakura, and Hinata Hyuuga.

He got off great with Kiba, being able to relate to his loud and brash personality, but got him to tune it down abit, telling him it would make him more like a ninja and more of a "ladies man". He had also got him to train harder so he could become what he himself called an "alpha".

He also became fast friends with Shino after helping him find insects at the park where he hung out. Shino respected Naruto for his respect of bugs, where he would simply set the bugs on his plant on the ground instead of squishing them like most people, and Naruto in turn respected Shino for his strength which was very much like his. He suffered due to being a Jinchuriki while Shino suffered due to his symbiotic relationship with his bugs.

He also got off great with Shikamaru, whom he met when he saw him playing shoji one day. After defeating him, which greatly surprised both him and his father, they became more friendly with each other, and soon became friends, in what Shikamaru called "a very troublesome" friendship.

He met Chouji shortly after meeting Shikamaru, and they got off to a great start. He didn't tease him about his weight like most people did, and he was one of the people who could out eat him in Ramen. With that, they soon became great friends.

He got off to a shaky start with Ino, but he managed to befriend her in the end, and after a quick insight on how she was behaving would destroy the village, he became friends with her.

He had met Team 9 one day during his more intense training sessions, which had caught their attention. He became friends with Rock Lee very quickly, understanding his will to become greater, even though his inability to use Nin or Genjutsu. Naruto fixed that, however, but that is a tale for another time. He had also got off well with Tenten, because he respected her skills as a swordswoman, and did not prejudice her because she was a girl.

He befriended Sakura by teaching her some more advanced Shinobi skills, and told her to practice so she could get stronger, as well as to stop fawning over the Uchiha so she could actually get his attention.

Finally there was Hinata. Over the year, they had grown closer and closer to each other, to the point of dating. Naruto had helped her gain skills as well as confidence, causing her to be grateful. During that time, she developed a small crush on him, progressing to the point of love, and they had started dating after a few months.

Naruto had hid his true abilities well in the village, and not a single person in the world knew what he was truly capable of. He did everything he needed to with the bare minimum, because he wanted to keep his abilities hidden. As they said, "Deception is key to a Shinobi", so he used what he had to, no more, no less.

He continued talking with the rest of his friends until they reached the classroom. Then Naruto sat down at his seat in the academy with a bored sigh. He just wanted to get assigned to his team so he could see whether this village could accept him or not. IF it couldn't, he would just return to heaven and be with his friends.

Soon, Hinata came into the room and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto flashed a cheesy grin. "Hey Hina-chan." She grinned back at Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Ohayo Naru-kun." Kiba just groaned at them. "Get a room you two." He said, although he was quickly silenced by Hinata's glare.

Within a few minutes, all of the graduates had come into the room and so had Iruka. Soon, Iruka began his speech about what it meant to be a Shinobi and whatnot. Naruto didn't really pay any attention to his speech, but rather simply looked out of the window lost in thought.

Ueki had visited him a few times during the past year, but he hadn't been delivering good news. The rouge Hellions were becoming more and more elusive, and harder to track. There was also wind of a group of Hellions recruiting others to organize an army. It greatly concerned Naruto, as although he was young, he was by no means naïve, nor dumb. He knew that some of the Hellions clung to the past like a lifeline, and were bitter over it, and a few were by no means afraid of trying to overthrow heaven, and some were rather charismatic. At this rate, there would be a second, even bloodier war between heaven and hell soon.

Naruto shook off the thoughts and started listening to Iruka when he started announcing the gennin teams. He only paid attention when his own name was announced. "Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke…" "Hen." "…Haruno Sakura…" Sakura didn't show much emotion, although she was inwardly cheering, while getting death glares from his other fan girls. "… and Uzumaki Namikaze Kosuke Naruto. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." At this Naruto banged his head on the desk.

"OH HELL NO WHY THE HELL IS HE MY SENSEI OF ALL PEOPLE PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE ON YOUR PART!" Iruka chuckled and shook his head. Groaning, Naruto slammed his head on the desk again, mumbling about "good for nothing Kami who have no sense of humor".

Snickering, Iruka went back to announcing the gennin teams. "Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jounin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." The corresponding Jounin then came into the room and brought the Gennin out of the class. With a sigh, Naruto stood up and made his way towards the door. "Where are you going, dope?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned his head around and replied "Leaving for a jog and I suggest you do too. Hatake Kakashi is famous for two things, being Konoha's Copycat ninja and being extremely late. At best, he'll arrive 2 hours from now, so I'm going for a walk, you coming?" Sasuke just looked away and Sakura shook her head at Naruto's antics. Naruto simply flashed them a cheesy grin before vanishing in a leaf shunshin.

Two hours later, Kakashi finally walked into the class. "You are Team 7, yes? Where's your other teammate?" Sakura replied "Naruto left after it was announced you would be our sensei. He said something about you always being late at least two hours." Kakashi sighed and was just about to go and find Naruto before he suddenly crashed downwards. He looked upwards in pain when he saw Naruto sitting on top of him with an irritated look in his eyes. "I am telling you this once and only once, Kakashi. DON'T BE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura and Sasuke were expecting Kakashi to get up and shout at Naruto, but to their surprise, he just sat there meekly and said in a timid voice, "Yes, Naruto-sama." At this Sakura blinked, before dropping on the floor, rolling and laughing, while Sasuke stood there, with a neutral expression, although the corners of his lips were twitching.

After Naruto got off him, Kakashi coughed and said "Meet me on the roof." Before disappearing in a **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Jutsu literal Japanese, more commonly known as Teleportation).

After 5 minutes, all 4 of them were on the roof. Kakashi said "OK, so let's begin with some introductions, you know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future and stuff." Sakura said, "Why not you go first, sensei, so we all have an idea how to do this?"

"Oh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. Dreams for the future? Well I have a lot of hobbies."

'_All we learned was his name…_' lamented Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi turned to look at Naruto and saw that he had fell asleep. Sighing, Kakashi walked up to Naruto and coughed. Naruto stirred, before sighing and sat up.

"Name's Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I have no need to discuss my likes and dislikes for you, and my hobbies are personal. My dreams are none of your concern." Naruto stated, thoroughly bored, before turning around to look at Sasuke and Sakura, the latter which had a huge sweat drop, while they were both thinking the same thing. _'That was just the same thing said differently! I wonder if they're related…'_

Kakashi smirked and pointed to Sakura. "Alright Pinky. You're up." Sakura glared at him for the nickname, before starting, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke-kun, my friend Ino and Naruto. My dislikes are fan girls who keep swamping Sasuke-kun, and sexists. My hobbies are training. My dream is to one day become a good kunoichi."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He then pointed at Sasuke. "Alright Emo-king. You're up." Sasuke glared at him for the nickname before starting. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes, one of which is Naruto. I have no hobbies. My dream, I wouldn't call it a dream, more of an ambition, to revive my clan, and to kill a certain man."

"Well, tomorrow you will have another test. This is to see whether you can become Gennin or not. The test has a failure rate of 66.6%. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7.30 tomorrow. Oh and a word of advice. Don't eat any breakfast, you'll throw it up." With that he disappeared in a leaf shunshin, leaving a slightly stunned Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto turned to them and said "I think I like him, what do you think?"

They just glared at him.

The next day, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at Training Ground 7 at around 7. They mostly just sat there quietly, although Sakura was trying to start a conversation. With Sasuke being the object of your efforts, however, you would have more luck with a dead fish.

In two hours, Naruto arrived in a swirl of leaves. He had changed his attire. He was wearing a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. Naruto also gains an entirely new pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge looking like the head of a fox along with deep black sunglasses covering his eyes. On his back was a big sword which was seemingly separated into 5 blades. (Think Cloud Strife's attire in FF7 AC, except for the badge which in this case is a fox's head. Btw, there WILL be FF7 Xovers)

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. "You're late." Naruto shrugged. "I told you that Kakashi is late to everything barring A-ranked and above missions, so why come early when he comes late?" Sakura couldn't help but sigh at his logic, while Sasuke just turned away. In a few minutes, Kakashi appeared. "Yo." Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. "You're late!" Kakashi ignored them. He pulled up and set an alarm clock on one of the three stumps on at the training ground. He set it to noon. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these two bells from me by noon. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to the stump, not get to eat lunch, and be sent back to the academy." "But sensei, there are only two bells."Sakura pointed out. Kakashi chuckled. "Then I guess at least one of you will go hungry, eh? You will have to come at me with the intent to kill if you want to have a chance at getting one of the bells." At this point Naruto threw one of his kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi caught it easily and vanished, before reappearing behind Naruto and holding it to his neck. "Maa, maa, Naruto, take it easy, I haven't even said 'go', yet." Suddenly Kakashi felt as if he had become a few times heavier. He tried to move his hand, but found he couldn't. Naruto turned and smirked at Kakashi. "And you should be careful using my weapons, sensei. I have many defenses armed into each of them." With that, he wrestled the weapon out of his hand. As soon as he did, the paralysis faded from Kakashi's limbs. Kakashi shook his arm abit, before walking back to his previous position. He coughed. "Alright. On your mark, get set, GO!" With that Sasuke and Sakura leaped off, disappearing into the woods, leaving Naruto standing there, locking eyes with Kakashi.

"You know, you are a strange one." Naruto smirked. "The only thing strange here, is your hair." Kakashi then reached into his pouch and pulled out an edition of his favorite book, the Icha Icha Paradise series. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you won't be taking me seriously, huh." Kakashi chuckled. "With you, that won't be necessary." Naruto chuckled. "Then I guess I'll have to make you take me seriously!" With that, he reached to his back and pulled out three kunai from his pouch and threw one at him. Kakashi moved his head to the left slightly to dodge the kunai, which embedded itself into the ground behind him. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Naruto." He noticed a malicious smirk make its way onto Naruto's lips, before he disappeared in a blur, swinging the kunai in his right hand, with Kakashi barely able to dodge it by moving backwards, able to avoid being decapitated by mere centimeters. Before he could react, Naruto had already pushed the kunai in his left hand upwards, Kakashi was able to block it with the metal on the back of his ANBU hand gloves, although he failed to notice the kunai in his right hand making a bee line towards his chest. Kakashi noticed it just in time, but he had nothing to block with except his book which was in his hand, which he sacrificed to escape.

Kakashi sighed at his book, which now had a hole in it. He put it away in his pouch, before pulling out a kunai and lifting his headband, revealing a Sharingan eye, much to the surprise of Sasuke, who was silently observing the battle.

'_That's impossible! Kakashi can't have the Sharingan! He's not an Uchiha! I have to talk to him after this." _He also wondered about his strength, since a nameless nobody like Naruto was able to force him back, he probably could too.

Right?

Naruto stood there, smirking. "Looks like you're taking my advice to take me seriously. This will be fun." He stated, before disappearing in a blur of motion. Kakashi narrowed his Sharingan and began to scan the surrounding area for him.

'_He's fast. I couldn't even track his movements with the sharingan. Just what did he do during those years of training? Above… Behind me... Left… Right... Dammit below!'_

He jumped up, barely dodging the hand that reached up trying to grab his ankle. He wasted no time, throwing two shuriken at him, which Naruto caught and threw back at him. Instantly he thrust his hands with his index and middle finger pointing forward and yelled. _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)! Kakashi's eye widened before he got struck by all the shuriken, before 'poof'ing into a log. Naruto then turned around and threw a shuriken into the woods, which was followed by Kakashi jumping out of the woods. He then quickly leapt at him with kunai in his hands. He then engaged Kakashi in a battle of kunai, slashing, ducking and weaving through his blows, and countering with his own. Kakashi was greatly surprised by Naruto's physical strength, which to him was considerably strong for his age. Naruto then tried to stab Kakashi with both his kunai, only to have Kakashi drive his kunai into Naruto's stomach. "You got careless, Naruto." He said, only to jump away as 'Naruto' disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, looks like he MAY have gotten the meaning of this exercise. He better hurry up, however, there's only an hour left." He mused, before walking towards the middle of the field to wait for them.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Naruto sat in a clearing in the forest, and closed his eyes as the memories of his clone flooded him. Hearing a rustling noise, he turned around and saw his clones dragging with them his two teammates. He turned to them and greeted them. "Yo." They glared at him.

"Naruto, what is it that you have planned?" Asked Sakura. "Simple question. 3 Gennin, fresh from the academy, no experience whatsoever in the field are supposed to take down a Jounin who has had years of experience and a whole repertoire of jutsu at his disposal with only the academy basics at their disposal. What are the odds?" Sakura was the first to reply.

"No. It would be impossible to given the circumstances with no handicap to the Genin whatsoever, unless…they…worked… together…" As she slowly realized what Naruto was implying. "You mean we have to work together to retrieve those bells?" Naruto nodded at her. "But that doesn't make any sense! If we're supposed to work together, why are there only 2 bells?" Naruto replied. "That was just to divide us. Have you ever heard of a two man Gennin squad from Konoha?" Sakura nodded. "I see your point."

Sasuke interjected at this point. "Hn, why do I need to work with you idiots anyway? You'll just get in my way. I only need to rely on myself." Sakura looked hurt at the statement, while Naruto looked at him disappointedly. "Sasuke, you are weak." Sasuke fumed hearing this. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I AM WEAK! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM AN UCHIHA! UCHIHA SASUKE! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL AVENGE THE UCHIHA CLAN AND REVIVE IT!"

'SMACK!'

A red palm print appeared on Sasuke's face as Naruto smacked him across the face. "Stop being such a whiny bitch and GROW UP! You are such an idiot. First of all, you followed Itachi's advice to being strong although he murdered your entire clan. I understand you want revenge, but are it worth becoming what you seek to destroy? Second of all, I know why you will not form any bonds. You fear them. You fear the pain of loss and you don't want to experience it again. Well NEWSFLASH! True power comes from protecting those important to you, and until you figure that out, you will never be strong. Come on Sakura." With that Naruto left Sasuke, with Sakura following soon after, leaving a thoroughly stunned Sasuke.

"Naruto, did you have to be so hard on Sasuke-kun?" Naruto sighed. He may have broken her out of her silly obsession with Sasuke, but she still did have a soft spot for him. "It would have taken a serious shock to his system to get it in, and that's what I did. Anyway, we need a plan to take care of Kakashi." Sakura nodded, and they began drawing up a battle plan.

A few minutes later, they had drawn up a plan. Naruto nodded his head at Sakura. "This will work, but it will need someone else. Shadow clones won't cut it." "Then maybe I can help." They turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. He looked down for a few minutes before saying, "I thought over about what you said, and I'm just here to say that I want to change. Itachi betrayed our entire clan just for the sake of gaining power. I don't want to be like him. I can't be like him. I won't let my contempt turn me into what Itachi became. I will still avenge my clan, but not using my hatred."

Naruto nodded and smiled as he looked at Sasuke. "To let go of your hate, is the first step to gaining strength. Good job. Now, here's the plan to take down Kakashi…"

Kakashi glanced at the clock on the stump. There was only 10 minutes more for them to get the two bells. They would have to hurry up. 'Where are they? If my initial assumption of them were correct, Sasuke would have already come to attack me with his arrogance, and Sakura probably would have helped.' As if to answer his question, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of him.

"Well, I honestly wasn't expecting the three of you to work together. Well, I guess I'll have to get serious again, ne?" Kakashi said, before lifting the headband to once again reveal his Sharingan eye.

Naruto smirked. "You'll find we're just full of surprises. Ready guys?" His two companions nodded. "Kai San!" With that the three of them scattered into different directions, Kakashi mainly focusing on Naruto, who was attacking him head on. He blocked a punch from Naruto, before having to jump over a leg sweep. Naruto, spinning around with the leg sweep threw a punch, with Kakashi catching the fist, before he was struck backwards by a palm to the chest, which sent him skidding backwards. He barely had time to compose himself, as a cry of **Katon: Goukaken no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Fireball jutsu) had him widen his eyes, before jumping away in the nick of time to avoid becoming incinerated by a large fireball.

As he landed on his feet a few meters away from Naruto, Sasuke jumped out of the woods next to Naruto. As if on some unspoken signal, Naruto and Sasuke rushed at him simultaneously. He was again forced on the defensive as Naruto and Sasuke pounded him with a barrage of punches, kicks and swipes. Ducking under a kick from Sasuke, he tried to deliver a punch to the blonde, although that failed because Naruto sidestepped the strike and delivered a solid elbow to his stomach. Thrown back a few meters, Kakashi widened his eyes hearing the noise of shuriken headed his way. He glanced at the shuriken and prepared to perform a **kawarimi**, but something bothered him. The shuriken weren't aimed at him; they were aimed at the space between the trees behind him. His eyes widened as he realized what the trick was and tried to perform a **kawarimi**, but couldn't access his chakra. His eyes widened as he finally noticed a seal drawn onto his hand.

'_A Chakra suppression seal? But when?' _His eyes widened as he realized that Naruto had placed the suppression on the kunai he had thrown behind him and had placed the seal onto him.

Naruto stood in front of Kakashi with a grin on his face, holding in front of him the two bells, while Sasuke and Sakura stood on either side of him. "We win, Kakashi-sempai." Kakashi smirked slightly. "Oh, but you see there are only two bells. So which one of your teammates will you sacrifice?" Smirking, Naruto tossed a bell at each of his teammates. "The answer to that is easy. 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash', so I choose to sacrifice myself to save my teammates. If that doesn't make me a true Shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea and create a new one." Naruto said to Kakashi, all the while smiling at Kakashi's shell shocked face.

"_Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper Shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!_"

Those were the very words that haunted him to this very day. Those were the words Obito said to him that got him to turn his life around, from a strict, rule obeying no-nonsense ninja, to a more goofy, carefree and humorous one. Only one thought crossed his mind as he looked at Naruto's face overlapped with the face of a goofy ninja who wore orange goggles.

'_Obito…'_

"Yo! Sempai!" He was brought out of his musing by Naruto snapping his fingers in front of his face. "If that's all, I'll be leaving." Naruto took a step towards the exit. "Naruto! Wait!" Kakashi almost yelled at him. Naruto paused mid step and tilted turned his head slightly, so Kakashi could only see the right side of his face. "You all… pass." Sasuke and Sakura looked flabbergasted, while Naruto allowed a smirk to crawl onto his face.

"In the world of shinobi, those who break the rules and regulation are scum_. _But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Remember that code, and make it your way of life. Anyway, meet me tomorrow at this training ground at 7.00 am." Kakashi turned to look at Naruto and talk to him, but all he got was a goofy grin. "Well, guess I'll see y'all tomorrow. Ja ne!" With that he vanished into a whirlwind of leaves, soon followed by his two teammates.

Sighing at his new team which reminded of his old one more and more, Kakashi massaged his temples.

"I need a drink."

**AND DONE! Sorry I haven't been updating guys, but between school and homework and all that, I don't really have time to. So, Chapter two has been redone too, and Chapter 4 will be out ASAP. Btw, I recommend these stories if you're a fan of Bleach and Naruto : A Hollow Maelstorm, A Hollow's Regret and Cracked Mask.**


End file.
